Space Jam: Nothing But Net
by Killergrrl12
Summary: Christina doesn't have much, but she has her adopted brothers, the Nerdlucks. So when they are offered the chance of a normal life, they take it. But what happens when her brothers change? Its her and the Looney Tunes vs the Monstars, but with their very freedom at stake, can she force herself to see her brothers as the enemy? I only own my OC, Christina!


"Come on guys! I'm not good at this game!" Christina called out.

Her and the Nerdlucks were passing time by playing a game of hide and go seek. It was always a majority vote of who was it, and they always voted for her. It was always the same, they would change spots during the game, which was cheating, but she couldn't control them. She was out in the hall where she could see everything outside, but was very frustrated. She had been searching for and hour, and she was a good sport for the first forty-five minutes.

"Guys! Give me a sign please! I am very close to giving up." Christina called once more. Suddenly, she felt something grabbing her hair and slightly tugging at it. Slowly, she raised her head and saw Bang holding a strand of her brown straight hair, smiling at her. Christina chuckled and helped him down. "Where are they?" Christina asked at the little green alien. Suddenly a voice called from above. "Don't say anything!...shoot!" Pound's voice called out.

Christina smirked and looked up to see all the aliens bashfully looking at her.

"Do you guys need help getting down?" She asked knowingly. All the aliens nodded, knowing they would be squashed if they jumped from that height. Christina laughed and held out her arms to catch them.

Pound went down first, whom she caught with ease. He nodded in appreciation and dropped to the ground. Blanko went next, and gave her a goofy grin. Bupkus gave an army cry and dropped face first into her arms. Then Nawt dropped slowly into her arms, where he gave her a a kiss on the cheek for appreciation. All the aliens then luined up on the floor and faced her with humongous smiles.

Suddenly, the familiar bell of Swackhammer calling them sounded, signaling them to go to his office immediately.

* * *

"Hey boss, whatcha need?" Christina asked as they entered his office. The familiar scent of smoke surrounded them as they stepped towards his desk.

Swackhammer glared at her signaling that he was very mad and frustrated. "I will get you a glass of coffee." Christina said and walked out of the office towards the kitchen. Who would have thought that an alien planet would have a human kitchen? Well, its human enough.

Christina remembered when she first came here. She was two years old. The Nerdlucks were (in their race) seven years old, so they showed her around and adopted her as their baby sister, even if she was a bit bigger then them. Her and Nawt were the youngest, although he was older then her by three years. They had immediately clicked when they met. They shared a lot in common, such as; He and her LOVED running, in fact, they often had races to see who was fastest. He would go in goo form and she would run. Another thing was, they liked to prank Pound, although they got yelled at later.

But the thing they loved the most, was to dance. They watched Earth's artists' and singers, and Christina knew how to sing as well. Christina had been dancing with him since they met, which was twelve years! She was fourteen.

Her and Bupkus also became good friends as well, because they both loved movies and had the same taste in clothing. Other then that, the others were just overprotective.

As Christina poured a cup of coffee, she heard Swackhammer yelling. She hated it when he would yell at her brothers, like they were nothing. He treated them horribly, just because they were less then two feet tall. "LOONEY! That's it!" Swackhammer suddenly yelled. He sounded very excited and smug, like he was the king of the universe. Suddenly the Nerdlucks ran out of the room, excited and determined grins on their faces. "Guys, whats going on?" Christina asked curiously, her brows furrowed. What was going on, and why were they actually excited?

"Something good!" Pound said as he passed her."Something amazing!" Bang yelled in excitement. "Something life changing!" Nawt squealed, then launched himself into her arms. "Oh Christina, it is a miracle!" He nuzzled into her. "W-what?" Christina stuttered, very confused. "Mr. Swackhammer wants us to kidnap the Looney Toons!" Nawt yelled, looking up at her with wide, overjoyed and innocent eyes.

Christina couldn't believe it. If they did this job, they would finally be happy. Mr. Swackhammer would be proud and would reward them with riches, maybe even their freedom! She could picture it in her mind, her and her brothers handing over the Looney Tunes and running away!They could live together as a family! Without any worries!

Christina felt something wipe at her lower eyelid, making her look down. All the Nerdlucks surrounded her with concerned faces, while Pound lowered his hand that had just wiped a tear from her face! "Christina, whats wrong? Aren't you happy?" Blanko asked with his eyes still all wobbly. Christina looked around and saw all her brothers', they guys who she loved and adored! And they might be able to be a true family! Tears kept falling from her eyes, and she was unable to stop them. A smile of relief and pure happiness spread across her face!

"Yes, I am." She whispered, and gathered them in a group hug, showing her love to everyone of them. The Nerdlucks' were shocked at first. Christina had never acted like this before, and this was the first time in seven years that she has cried. Christina was a tough girl, and a major tom-boy, but she had a soft spot for them, though she only showed it when she needed too. Slowly, they hugged back with all they could muster, trying not to cry. They loved her, and would do anything and everything to protect her.

It was settled. Tomorrow, they would set out, capture some cartoon characters, and be a, FREE, family. And a happy one at that.


End file.
